guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Norrhart Domains
Norrhart Domains is an Explorable area in the Far Shiverpeaks. The terrain is composed of open areas in the southeast and northwest, a complex system of cliffs in the southwest, a cave in the south, and many close passes. There isn't much of interest here. Exits Towns and Outposts *Gunnar's Hold (South-East) Explorable areas *Bjora Marches (North-East) *Drakkar Lake (North-West) *Ice Cliff Chasms (South-East) *Varajar Fells (South-West) Points of Interest *Norn Gravestone NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Ivarr Stewbrewer ** 20 Mitigan Backbreaker *Norn Hunting Party NPCs: ** 20 Coldor the Merciless ** 20 Feoda Wildwoman ** 20 Lokor Balmgiver ** 20 Olgred the Calamitous ** 20 Olefa Beardancer ** 20 Rudja Sthairdottir ** 20 Ugar Mandoffson *Various: ** 20 Kilroy Stonekin Bestiary Monsters *Centaurs: ** 20 (26) Modniir Berserker ** 20 (26) Modniir Hunter ** 20 (26) Modniir Priest ** 20 (26) Modniir Shaman *Charr (only during Charr Invaders) ** 8 Charr Axe Fiend ** 8 Charr Blade Storm ** 20 Charr Axemaster ** 20 Charr Bladestorm ** 8 Charr Hunter ** 20 Charr Seeker ** 20 Charr Prophet ** 8 Charr Chaot ** 20 Charr Dominator ** 8 Charr Flame Wielder ** 20 Charr Wardkeeper ** 20 Charr Flameshielder *Elementals: ** 24 (30) Avalanche ** 24 (26) Frozen Elemental *Jotuns: ** 28 (30) Jotun Skullsmasher ** 28 (30) Jotun Bloodcurdler ** 28 (30) Jotun Bladeturner ** 28 (30) Jotun Mindbreaker *Mandragors: ** 20 (26) Ulcerous Mandragor ** 20 (26) Dreamroot Mandragor ** 20 (26) Mystic Mandragor *Plants: ** 28 (30) Mountain Pinesoul *Wolves: ** 20 (26) Kveldulf *Wurm: ** 24 Frost Wurm *Various: ** 24 Savage Nornbear (only during Tracking the Nornbear) Bosses *Jotun: ** 28 (30) Baglorag Grumblesnort (Skull Crack) *Wolf: ** 28 (30) Fenrir (Crippling Slash) *Wurm: ** 28 Jormungand (Earth Shaker) Notes *There are approximately 175-258 enemies in this area. **Pay attention for the Avalanches and Frozen Elementals if vanquishing, as they can wipe you party with Maelstrom, and Deep Freeze makes escaping rather difficult. Spreading out before aggroing them is recommended . **Watch out for Baglorag Grumblesnort and his group, as they are very strong and can wipe an unprepared party. Even worse is that he has a large patrolling line, making it able to be twisted with other groups during battle. **There are several Ice Dart Traps scattered around the north-central area where the centaurs are, so pull them carefully away from the traps. **This area is very easily vanquished as long as you spread out before facing any foes. *A bit northwest from the exit to Drakkar Lake, there is a small clearing around a campfire where several Jotun can be found, and two of them will be fighting each other while the others cheer by saying "Smash good!" and the like. The "spectator" Jotun show up on the radar as friendly NPCs, but all will turn hostile if the party gets too close. The two battling Jotuns will be kept alive by automatic healing, which is removed when all Jotuns turn hostile. *In HM Kilroy might show up; if so, he will spawn more enemies making it slightly more difficult. *This explorable area is closed until you have completed the second quest-log line of Against the Destroyers. *In the cave, most Kveldulfs are unlinked, and can be pulled one at a time. Fenrir is in a linked group and there is one other linked group (towards west exit). Category:Far ShiverpeaksCategory:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)